Anuion and Bordarigorn during the war of the ring
by Helkahothion
Summary: A story based on the books of J.R.R. Tolkien. Anuion is captured and taken to a cave in the Brown Lands. Bordarigorn has assembled a search party and is going to wipe out the cave and rescue Anuion.


The tale of Anuion and Bordarigorn during the war of the ring.  
  
Chapter one: The fight for nature.  
  
It was late. Anuion was camping in Rohan. Bordarigorn was still in Edoras to finish some business. The sun had already gone under and Anuion was out to gather wood for the fire. The woods where far from silent and the ground whispered under Anuion's feet. The light hardly peeked trough the trees and Anuion was perfectly happy with it. He was a nature lover. In extreme measures. He would rather freeze halfway to death than to cut down a tree. He did not carry the equipment for it either. Anuion started to sing a little song. It was thought him when he was just a child. He barely remembered the words, but added his own to fill up the empty spaces. Walking and gathering, he almost forgot about the time. The sun had been down for quite a while now and the darkness was almost blinding. Anuion decided that he had enough and headed back. Back at the camp nothing had changed. The fire was burning very small and almost went out. Anuion threw some branches on it and sat himself down to warm his cold body. Bordarigorn had still not returned.  
  
"Still no word." Anuion thought out loud. "It has been three days since I left "the White Horse" and the travel took about two days. His business would take about a day so that means he should be arriving-"  
  
"Right about now."  
  
A loud voice entered Anuion's mind and he turned around. He stood up and looked straight in the face of the man behind him. He had a rugged beard and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. His cloak was tight around him and all you could see was his head, arms and leg's. The spear on his back was hanging loosely and the bow and quiver with arrows accompanied it. Hanging next to his leg was a peace of the sheath of his knife sticking from under the cloak. The man looked back with an arrogant smile.  
  
"Bordarigorn, you are late. You know how I hate that. What took you so long?" Anuion asked, trying to hold a serious look on his face.  
  
Bordarigorn did nothing but stare and remained to do so. There they stood. Just waiting for the other to respond. Staring. Silence crept in the air and they still stood there. A passing peasant would only have seen two blurry images, because of the lack of movement. They could hardly notice each other move. It went on for 15 minutes when Bordarigorn finally gave in. He bursted out in laughter. The tears rolled down and so did he. Anuion now could not control himself and joined the man his laughing spree. The two sat down by the fire and fondly talked about Bordarigorn's business in Rohan. After two hours they called it a day and went to sleep.  
  
The next day it was Bordarigorn that wake up first. He went out into the woods to collect some spices for the food. When he came back, Anuion was already awake.  
  
"Good morning master sleepyhead. Nice that you have chosen to accompany us." Bordarigorn said.  
  
"Shut up mortal. I had the weirdest dream tonight. I was in this dark place and no matter what I did, I could not talk. I screamed it out, but no sound came out of my mouth." Anuion said half dazed and sleep drunk.  
  
"Dream shmeam. It would be nice if you could not talk for a while. P.S. we are out of firewood. Would you be so nice to get some ASAP?" Bordarigorn replied.  
  
"Immortal or not." He added with a smile.  
  
Anuion took his knife and sword and headed into to the forest. The trees where not very generous today and Anuion strawled further and further. A strange feeling crept up his spine. The dream had to mean something. But what? An hour later Anuion felt that the trees became hostile. But not towards him. Something else was going on. Farther to the Northwest. Anuion decided to find out what was disturbing the trees so much. He walked to the direction when his elven eyes found the source of the disturbance. It where the most foul creatures that walked the face of the Earth. Orcs. Anuion never called them Orcs tough. He hated the word. He even hated the elfish word. He hated everything that had to do with them. He ran to the open spot where they where camping when he detected something even worse than their presence. They where cutting down trees. For no reason. Anuion's blood boiled in his vanes and he felt a primal rage flaming inside of him. In a sudden outburst he ran to the Orcs and drew his sword.  
  
"Halt! Leave that tree be or eat steal!" he said with a commanding voice.  
  
The Orcs stopped their labor and turned around, expecting to see a band of elves. But they could only detect one. What a nerve! One of the Orcs, apparently the leader of the band, stepped forward.  
  
"What do you want white face? You should not have such a big mouth or I will skin you with my bear hands." The Orc leader said in terribly deformed Westron.  
  
"Listen up rat! The only way you or your other worms are going to take down that tree is over my dead body! Understood?!" Anuion yelled.  
  
"That can be arranged." The Orc replied .  
  
The leader dropped his axe and took out his sword. With large steps the Orc charged Anuion. Anuion had no fear for battle and took out his own weapons. The Orc swung his sword in the direction of Anuion's chest. Anuion parried the strike with his own sword and in the same move; he stabbed his knife in the heart of the enemy. The other Orcs, mad over the death of their leader, charged Anuion head on. Anuion slit a throat and chopped of a head. But he could not handle four at the same time. The remaining two jumped him and he fell over. In his struggle to survive Anuion planted his knife in one of the Orcs' stomach, but before he could deal with the other the Orc smashed his sword out of Anuion's hands and placed a knife on Anuion's throat.  
  
"Let's see if you taste as good as you look white face." The Orc said.  
  
The Orc raised his arm for the kill, but an arrow suddenly flew trough the air and struck the foul beast right between the eyes. The Orc fell over and landed on Anuion. The heavy weight was lifted of Anuion's chest and he stood up. Expecting to get words of Bordarigorn all he got was a hard hit on the back of his head. Anuion fell over again and passed out. **************************************************************************** ****** Chapter two: A nasty hole in the Brown Lands.  
  
When Anuion was grabbing his stuff to head out into the forest, Bordarigorn was busy preparing the food. He had caught a rabbit on his way over here and had some taters left from his visit in Rohan. And with the herbs he collected out in the forest it would make a decent meal. Not as good as "the White Pony", but it would do. It was going to be a nice stew. Bordarigorn was a good cook. While traveling in the North, Bordarigorn mostly always took care of the food. His taste always went for meat. He thought it was always a main ingredient in every meal.  
  
"Meat is power and power is what we need here out in the wild." As Bordarigorn always used to say.  
  
Bordarigorn took out his knife and started to skin the rabbit. From the head down he slit of the fur, trying to avoid cutting in the meat. He laid the fur on a stone in the sun to dry. It could always come in handy as whatever Anuion would make out of it. Always really crafty to Bordarigorn's opinion. He stabbed the chest and cutted down to the groin. With the end of his knife Bordarigorn removed the intestines.  
  
"Almost done." Bordarigorn thought to himself.  
  
He took a pointy stick and stuck it trough the bunny. After laying it on the fire to cook, he started to skin the potatoes. After cleaning his knife of course, because Anuion was really fixed on hygiene. After the potatoes he waited until the bunny was done and then replaced the bunny for a large pan with water. All the ingredients went in and Bordarigorn sat himself down, enjoying the smell that came from the fire. It would take about two hours before it was done so Bordarigorn laid himself resting against a tree.  
  
The second hour had passed and the third one was already half way when Bordarigorn woke up. Anuion had not yet returned and Bordarigorn started to get worried. He knew that Anuion spent a lot of time in the forest, but this was ridiculous. Two and a half hours was long; even for Anuion. Bordarigorn took out the flat candles he used to keep to keep the food warm and took his spear, bow and quiver and knife with him as he speeded himself into the forest.  
  
"He never misses a meal. And especially not one of mine. Something is wrong." Bordarigorn said to himself while running and following -Anuion's trail  
  
It was hard to track elves, light-footed as they are. Bordarigorn had to push his sight to the limit. He was lucky that Anuion carried his sword with him, because the weight of it made Anuion leave some tracks. He followed Anuion's tracks, but with a much slower rate than Anuion had made them. And after two hours Bordarigorn finally encountered the open spot where the battle had occurred. Bordarigorn looked around, trying to find some tracks of his lost friend. But was unable to find any. He walked over to the tree and saw an axe sticking out of it. He did not like nature as much as Anuion did, but he thought it was a sad sight. He took out the axe and threw it away into the high grass. The axe flew a not to small distance and landed in the grass. But the sound was totally different than Bordarigorn thought.  
  
Instead of the axe hitting the ground, Bordarigorn heard the sound of confronting steel. He did not wait one second, but rushed of to where he had thrown the axe. The axe had struck a sword. Not just any sword, but Anuion's sword. This was useful. As he stood there, a sound came creeping in his mind. At first Bordarigorn thought it was a frequent of his imagination, but it became stronger. It was a moan. A moan by some sort of animal. Bordarigorn walked to the direction of the sound. It came from an Orc. An Orc dying. It had a knife sticking out of his stomach and was babbling all sorts of words in his struggle against death.  
  
"Kill, kill elves. Attack Elven city. Lothlorien will burn. Hole, hole in the Brown Lands." The Orc said.  
  
Bordarigorn could here no more. The Orc lost his strength to speak. Bordarigorn took the knife out of the stomach and bashed it with his full might into the Orc's skull.  
  
"Why am I always finishing your job Anuion?" Bordarigorn asked himself.  
  
The clues where obvious. There was a hole in the Brown Lands. They where going to attack Callas Galadhon. That was certain. He had to warn the elves of Lorelindorenan, as Anuion' s father always called it, but Anuion was a priority too. He decided to go and find out what that hole in the Brown Lands was. He packed the knife and sword of Anuion along with his bow and, after he got back his gear from the camp and feeling sorry for the wonderful food gone to waste, he headed of Northeast. The Brown Lands were big, but a track was not hard found. They had obviously dragged Anuion outside the cover of the trees and from there they where carrying him. It was hard to find the tracks in the rocky areas, but Bordarigorn managed.  
  
He soon found himself facing a cave. A large one, but sealed up with a giant rock. The rock contained some form of meganism, because every 3 hours it opened and ten Easterlings accompanied by five Orcs walked out. It closed behind them and Bordarigorn could not see a troll of some sort operating it. He started to wander what the Orcs where doing here. And a lot more why they where accompanied by the Easterlings. It all became clear. The next of what appeared to be a patrol group headed out, but the cave did not close. An Orc and Easterling where standing in front of the entrance and walked away from it. Bordarigorn went trough a thousand deaths when he noticed that they where coming his way. But the two where not looking for him, they where looking for privacy. If it was the time to get information it was now. Bordarigorn hid himself in a ditch and sharpened his ears. He had to know what those two where talking about.  
  
"Why these patrol's Gutheng? Why don't we just attack those elves now?" The Orc asked.  
  
"Because we have to know if the area's surrounding the cave are save, so that we have a save place to return to." The Easterling replied.  
  
"But we should not patrol anymore when we are gone." The Orc said quickly.  
  
"Oh and why not?" The Easterlings voice sounded irritated.  
  
"Because then the cave will be vulnerable to attacks. All they have to do is wait for a patrol group to come back and they will walk right in."  
  
"The great eye commands, not me. Besides, those horseman are going to be very busy from what I've heard."  
  
"Well, if the lord commands it then I should not worry. He know' s best. Let's say we have another drink inside and interrogate the new prisoner." The Orc said, obviously meaning something else.  
  
"I'm with you. But remember, do not hurt him. You will get to kill many elves once our forces reach the elven city." The Easterling replied joyfully.  
  
The two went back to the cave, fondly talking about the best way to kill an elf. Bordarigorn was relieved. He knew that Anuion was save for the moment and that he had enough time to warn the elves of the golden wood. Now his only worry was to get out of the area in one peace. They could not detect him, because they could ask Anuion very nasty questions about it. The elves needed the element of surprise in this battle. He packed his gear and waited for the patrol group to return. The looked tired and bored and where anxious to get inside. The other group was not much different. Much looked as if they where just pulled out of bed. Not odd considering the time of night. They walked away from Bordarigorn and he followed them like a cat hunting on a bird. They walked slowly and Bordarigorn had no trouble keeping up with their tempo. The group was walking to the Northwest, the direction that Bordarigorn had to go to. Luck was once again in his favor: A branch cracked. Somewhere east. It immediately got the attention of the patrol group. They all drew their weapons and ran to the source of the sound. Bordarigorn did not think twice. He ran to the direction of the elven city as fast as his two legs could carry him. He did not look back and never saw the Orcs and Easterlings of that patrol group again. **************************************************************************** ****** Chapter three: The uninvited guest.  
  
Potatothan was standing in front of the gate. It had been quite calm all day. Out of boredom he started to polish his weapon. He took out his knife and spat on it. With his cloak he polished the weapon until it was nice and shiny. He did not however notice that a man was approaching the gate he was supposed to be guarding. He was rubbing the sharp side of the blade and because a twig snapped he looked up and accidentally cut his finger. He shouted out some nasty words in elfish before turning to the visitor.  
  
"Those are not very noble words to greet a guest with." Bordarigorn smiled.  
  
"State your name and business." Potatothan ordered.  
  
"I bring vital news to lady Galadriël and Lord Celeborn. It concerns the war with Sauron and the messenger Anuion." Bordarigorn replied, trying to look very important.  
  
"Anuion!? Can u back up those words stranger?" The elf said anxious.  
  
With these words, Bordarigorn took out Anuion's bow, which Anuion had got as a token of gratitude.  
  
"Here is your proof. Now let me pass. I am in a hurry." Bordarigorn snapped.  
  
Potatothan ordered to open the gate and gave Bordarigorn the bow back. They gave each other a quick stare and Bordarigorn went in. The gate already proved a delay that was not acceptable since Anuion was still stuck back in the cave with those Orc's and Easterlings. Bordarigorn allowed himself no more delays and he headed straight for the home of the Lord and lady of the wood.  
  
He found the palace in no time and rushed in. He ran to a servant and asked where he could find Galadriël and Celeborn.  
  
"They are in a meeting sir. With some noble elves from Mirkwood. It's that way, but you are not allowed to go-"  
  
He did not get a chance to finish since Bordarigorn already ran to the door he had pointed to. There where to guards in front of it and he just knew that they where going to cause trouble. He went on and did not slow down while the guards crossed their spears.  
  
"Halt! Who must we announce to the group?" One of them said in an authorized kind of voice.  
  
"Me!" Bordarigorn said angry as he bashed trough the spears with his knife and kicked the door open. Several elves where standing in the room. Some of them with their weapons out. Lady Galadriël stood up and gave the man a penetrating look.  
  
"Who are you and what gives you the right to come barging in like that?" Lady Galadriël asked firmly.  
  
Bordarigorn bowed towards the elves like he had seen from Anuion and faced the Lady.  
  
"I apologize for this interruption, oh lady of the Golden Wood, but I have urgent news considering the war with Sauron and your hired messenger Anuion"  
  
The name Anuion just left his lips as one of the elves jumped him, pushed him to the ground and started to shake Bordarigorn's head.  
  
"Where is my son Mortal? Why is he not with you? Tell me where he is." The elf shouted, sounding a little different from the others  
  
His voice was not like the other elves. It had a little ring of human. It was like Anuion's manners. It appeared elfish, but it reminded of human. The man had a power that even surprised Bordarigorn. He never met someone stronger since his father and Aragorn.  
  
"Calm down Helkahothion." Lord Celeborn said. "I am sure that Anuion is save for the moment. Bordarigorn would not be standing here if he was not save right Bordarigorn?"  
  
Bordarigorn gulped. Anuion's father. He knew it was gong to be a tough crowd, but this? Celeborn urged for the news that Bordarigorn had and Bordarigorn talked hardly without taking the time to breath. This was mostly because Helkahothion would not allow him to. He tolled about the cave and the traces and the face of the elves became more and more grimmer as he proceeded. He finished up with the guards in front of the door and how he kicked it open, but when he wanted to tell about how he had talked to Lady Galadriël and Helkahothion, Helkahothion urged him to stop.  
  
"We already know that part ranger." Helkahothion said with a little smile.  
  
Lord Celeborn did not smile however. His face looked grimmer than ever and for moment it looked like he was lost.  
  
"This news is really disturbing. So the war has broken loose and has turned towards our city." He said softly.  
  
"Don't sweat it. I killed me a big bunch of them Orc's and don't mind doin' it again. I remember the battle under Gil-Galad. Those where the days. You could strike down an Orc no questions asked. Yes those where the days. Besides, the heir of Isildur is going to Gondor so he will just finish what Isildur failed to do."' An elf woman said.  
  
"Aragorn is going to Gondor? Why don't I ever hear anything?" Bordarigorn said depressed.  
  
"It's not like he WANTS to go. His fate is a lot more worse than yours." Galadriël said.  
  
"Oh no it's not. Cause he is going to that cave and I'm going with him." Helkahothion said.  
  
"That seems the right thing to do." Galadriël said." But not now. You have traveled far and must be tired. Is there anything we can offer you ranger?"  
  
"Yes there is. Lend me 14 of your warriors. "Bordarigorn blurred out.  
  
"That is not going to be easy. We can't just send them of. They will have to go on their own will." Celeborn replied.  
  
"You won' t need 14. Mordariël and me will accompany you. So that is already 2 of your list. What do you say Mordariël, will you join with me? Just for the good old days?" Helkahothion interrupted.  
  
The girl nodded and confirmed with a short "sure thing boss". Bordarigorn left the room and found himself a room down the hall. Without asking if he could sleep there, he dropped himself on the couch and fell fast asleep.  
  
As he awoke the next morning, he could not recognize the room. The room he had entered was bright and had an air of water in it. But this one had been clear and there was no smell as in the other room. It had smelled like dirty socks when Bordarigorn entered, but it now had an odor of the Mallorn trees. He stood up and found himself not on a couch, but in a bed. Confused as he was, he stood up and left the room. He could not seem to find the room where he had been earlier. He stood there with his mouth open. A funny sight to all the elves as they passed by, thinking he had never seen the elven home before. One of the servants stopped as he was about to pass him and nudged to Bordarigorn.  
  
"I moved you when you where sleeping. I'm no expert on humans, but I do know that they don't sleep in the laundry room." He said with a smile and then moved on.  
  
Bordarigorn laughed. How stupid could he have been. He banged his head against the wall and went back. He looked around for his stuff and found it in the corner of his room. But his bow was gone. It had been replaced with the same bow that Anuion had got from Celeborn. Rejoiced with his new gift, he took the bow and his quiver and ran outside. While running he discovered that he had a new quiver and that it was filled with the arrows of the Galadhim. He found the target range in no time and started shooting. How he always envied that Anuion for having a great bow like this. The arrows seemed to magically find their own targets and after cutting his arrows in halve he took a different aim. He was shooting for about half an hour, when a soldier came to him.  
  
"Here you are. You humans always tend to walk of when expected somewhere else. The search party is assembled and ready to go. Would you please be so kind as to follow me?" He said, obviously looking down at the human although he was a head smaller than Bordarigorn.  
  
"Sure, let me just get my arrows." Bordarigorn replied smiling. The sleep in Callas Galadhon had obviously done him good.  
  
"No need, there are a lot more in your quarters." The soldier said.  
  
"My quarters. Man, I don't know what is going on here, but Anuion was not so polite to me as you bunch here are." Bordarigorn said laughing.  
  
"Well, that's because Anuion is a half blood. He does not posses the qualities of a Lorien elf, as he should have. Mirkwood influences I tell you. He's just unpure, because of that father of his. Lorien elves should not get involved with the elves of Mirkwood." The Elf said in a disgraced kind of voice.  
  
Bordarigorn grabbed the elf in the back of his neck and ran passed him. With a powerful swing of his arm he threw the elf and he landed 5 feet in front of him. Clutching his bleeding nose. The elf cursed at him and wanted to run to Bordarigorn when the elven woman came between them both.  
  
"What is going on?" She demanded.  
  
"He tossed me. I tolled you that that human was a piece of dirt. All of those humans are." The Elf sobbed.  
  
"You just say one more word and I will cut you open and hang you from your intestines, you respectless rat. Anuion is the purest being to walk the face of the earth for a far as I know, so unless you don't want to find yourself another breath hole, I suggest you hold your peace. Is that understood?" Bordarigorn said in the voice that could even get an Orc to roll over.  
  
The elf left and Mordariël looked at Bordarigorn in amaze. He sure had a nerve to treat a servant of Celeborn's house that way and it was not a way that did not appeal to her. Together they walked into a room and Bordarigorn found 13 elves standing there. Amongst them, Helkahothion and the Elf he just tossed 5 feet. He clapped his hands and walked in.  
  
"Alright then" Bordarigorn said to himself." Let's get this over with." **************************************************************************** ****** Chapter four: the group is formed  
  
Bordarigorn saw the determination in Helkahothion's eyes as he shook his hand. The other soldiers looked determent to prove what they where worth and did not look like a bunch of rookies at all. For some years he had traveled with an elf, but he could not get used to the race. They where a total mystery to him. Their cities are amazing and magical. No matter how many times you got there, he still looked like a child that get's a cartload of presents. And now these 14 elves where going to travel with him.  
  
"As an easy way to communicate with you, it would be nice if I knew your names. Would you be so nice as to share them with me?" Bordarigorn asked polite.  
  
"Well let me just run them trough with you eh?" Helkahothion said." If you have not figured it out yet, my name is Helkahothion."  
  
Helkahothion knew these soldiers well. He had served with them and fought with a few of them in the battle of the last allegiance. He walked over to a light haired female and placed her hand on her shoulder. She did not care anything expect three broad knifes which looked barbed and aged and carried some sort of pride. Her bag was pretty filled on the other hand and looked kinda heavy.  
  
"This beauty is called Surendiriël. She will provide the medicines needed and can cure every single wound. She has this thing against violence. Why she carries weaponry, I do not know. But quite skilled indeed."  
  
Surendiriël smiled to Bordarigorn. She had been one of the few elves that was against any form of violence. She solved all of her problems with talking. Several carvings in her body witnessed of her, attempting to talk to a bunch of humans that threatened her. It was due the help of Mordariël that she had survived. Mordariël revered to her as "medic". Not quite a bad title for the biggest pacifist on the globe.  
  
Helkahothion nodded at seven elves that where dressed in the traditional way that Lothlorien elves used to when going to war.  
  
"Those roosters are from the Lothlorien Army. Don' know how they fight. From left ter right: Forendil, Forodan, Elgarnion, Bormirol, Argonath, Galad and Potatothan. I believe you already met Potatothan and Galad. Potatothan stood at the guard and Galad served as your discus. He is one of the younger members of the army. He has a nice neck for throwin' eh? I managed to reach 4 foot with'm." Helkahothion said with an evil smile on his face.  
  
"Keep practicing, I got him 5 foot." Bordarigorn smiled back.  
  
The six started laughing. Potatothan remarked that the first one to do that should have yet to be born.  
  
"He already has been born Potatothan. I saw him throwing that flower five feet with my own eyes." Mordariël said." Me name is Mordariël ranger and I think that you and eye will get along just fine."  
  
Bordarigorn smiled and knew that she was right.  
  
"Anyways, we are wasting precious time here. Those two women over there, with the beards, nah kiddnin', those two are Buthilien and Luranarel. Fine archers and good with a broadsword. Can chop a woodblock in two pieces with a knife, s you will have to be very strong if you want to beat them at arm wrestling. That girl over there, the one looking just like Surendiriël, she's called Sinderiël. She is believed to be born and raised with knifes. A trained killer. No one can outmatch her, not even me."  
  
Even before she could point him out, the last one of the group strode forwards and shook Bordarigorn's hand.  
  
"Samardil's the name." he said cheerfully. "Axe wielder and friend of all. except those rotten Orcs that is to say."  
  
Samardil was often called the dwarfish elf, because he had studied the fighting skills of Erebor. He had forged his one-handed axes with the elfish metal and was very good at breaking up enemy defenses. His nickname was "friend of all" since he could imitate every language and did not fight unless absolutely necessary. Like Anuion, he is a great lover of nature.  
  
Bordarigorn smiled. Nothing could possibly happen with these people around. He went out of the room to make his final preparations when Elgarnion called him back.  
  
"I have a gift for you from Lothlorien." He said.  
  
He handed over a package that was extremely light. At first Bordarigorn thought it was a joke, but because even Mordariël seemed to be waiting for him to open it, he took of the rope and paper to see what was inside. It was a cloak. The same one that Anuion always whore. Made by the finest material, it could serve as the best camouflage imaginable. Bordarigorn always envied Anuion for this gift and was in heavens with it. There was a note included which said:  
  
Take this in your journeys ranger, for it will serve you good. I give you with this the blessing of the golden wood and will look forward to the day when you and Anuion return save within the Mallorn trees. The cloak will provide warmth although not expected. Remember us when you profit from its benefits.  
  
Lady Galadriël  
  
Bordarigorn was stunned. He went to his room and started packing. For the first time in is life, he had no witty reply and it felt surprisingly good. **************************************************************************** ****** Chapter five: Traveling Southeast  
  
When the sun had fainted, Bordarigorn had ordered that they would leave with the cover of darkness. He did not know how far the enemy could see and was not hurrying to find out. For all he knew there could be spies around, so he decided not to trust anyone. They passed the gate and headed southeast. They walked, to Bordarigorn's surprise, without noise and even he could not here his own steps. The darkness was almost blinding and as he thanked Eru for being accompanied by these elves who bared incredible sight. They walked for about six hours before taking a rest. Surendiriël passed out some Lembas and water and they all all ate in silence until Helkahothion crawled towards Bordarigorn.  
  
"What do you think we will encounter there ranger? And more important, how many will there be of them?"  
  
"I don't know Helkahothion, there is an army in that cave to attack Callas Galadhon and when they leave they will surely not leave it unprotected. I would say about a hundred. What we will encounter, I don't know. Ill bet they leave the Orc's behind. They are weaker."  
  
Bordarigorn took out his knife and tapped it against his shoe. Should he ask? It bothered him for a while now. He continued his little music performance on is shoe, but could not resist any longer. He had to ask it. He tapped Helkahothion on his shoulder.  
  
"Why did Anuion leave Mirkwood?"  
  
Helkahothion smiled.  
  
"Because he was tired of a life of serving."  
  
"What? Serving? Anuion? You have to be joking me." Bordarigorn said surprised.  
  
He never expected this of Anuion. He was dignified yes, but a servant? Out of the question.  
  
"Oh yeah. Anuion was a servant at the court of Thrandhuil. He never liked it though. He was interested in nature. Must have had that from his mother. Sometimes he was missing for days and then he would suddenly turn up bear naked with a big grin on his face. He had been out in the forest playing n the mud again. He left Mirkwood when he had reached his first millennium. I still wish he would just come home. And now this. His love for nature got the best of him again. He got that from his mother you know? Ah yes, she was quite a charm. And a fierce one indeed."  
  
"Anuion is older than a thousand years? I knew he was old, but a millennium is really something. How old is he anyway?" Bordarigorn's had became wider during the complete discussion.  
  
"Ehm, lemmie think. He passed his second millennium a while ago. I'd say, yes, about 2983 years old. If he survives his little adventure, you can celebrate his third millennium with him."' Helkahothion said like if it was nothing that a person was going to reach the age of 3000 soon.  
  
Bordarigorn did not reply, he just looked at the twinkling eyes that pierced out of the darkness. He knew that elves where old, but if Anuion was about to reach the age of 3000 then how old would Helkahothion be? And why was he still not in Valinor?  
  
"Because I like it here." Helkahothion said suddenly, guessing Bordarigorn's thoughts." And I am, if I am not mistaken, because you loose count over the years, 3789 years old. I was 2806 when Anuion was born. Thank god he did not have to see that horrible war."  
  
"Just one more question, you prefer to Anuion's mother as "was" and "used to" where is she now?" Bordarigorn asked in shy, as he was starting to feel tiny in the presence of a man so old as this one.  
  
"She died a long time ago. She was out in the forest when a band of Easterlings attacked her. But don't think she was a weakling you here me. It took 20 of them to get to her. And all at once. She slaughtered 15 of them. The other five found themselves dying a moment later. I broke every single of their rotten necks. She did leave me there with a last final word though, she asked me never to let Anuion be taken away from nature. That fool. She was the only reason I let Anuion go. And now he is in that hellhole. You will get him out you here me? We will fight side by side. Not for honor though."  
  
"For what then?" Bordarigorn asked who came a little to his sense again.  
  
"Look at you! You are one of the strongest man I saw since Elendil and that son of his, what was his name again? Oh yes, Isildur. Strong man indeed. Could break steal with their bare hands. Not strong enough though. Poor, poor Elendil and Isildur. Minds failed where body succeeded. But I am wandering too far off. Oh look, we have been talking a little too much. Let's get going shall we." Helkahothion said when he tore out of his memories and looked at the sky.  
  
It where times like these when he cursed his mortality. What Bordarigorn would not give to listen to all the stories that this elf could tell him. The soldiers from the Lothlorien kept a steady pace and they reached the second rest place on time. The light started poring in and it was now easier to follow the road. Buthilien where a little further from the group and seemed to be in a debate. Buthilien did not agree with the fact that her little sister was coming with them.  
  
"Why can't you just accept the fact that I am not a little girl anymore. You don't have to protect me anymore Buthilien. I can match you in shooting and almost surpass you in battle." Luranarel sounded highly irritated.  
  
Buthilien sighed. "You only shot on marks and fought with sticks. You have never experienced real combat. How will you shoot a moving enemy when two are closing in on you from the back huh?"  
  
"I can manage that!" Luranarel said louder.  
  
A little rock punched her against the arm.  
  
"Save for vendetta for another time. You will lure the entire strike force from the cave to us and will wake Sauron himself." A voice said agitated.  
  
It was Mordariël. She had been silent all day. She was nervous. The news that Sauron had returned had been a nuisance. He had fought his legions and remembered the only thing that feared her. An Orc hole in Mordor. When they charged the slopes of Mt. Doom, the Orcs came crawling out of holes and it seemed that if you killed one, two came out of a hole and that the amount in there would never go down. It seemed as if it contained uncountable numbers of Orcs. The dreams that had stopped hunting her sleep where back. She saw her friends and relatives lying scattered over the battlefield and felt the big wave that had knocked her of her feet. The wave felt like as if someone had stopped choking her. It came after the destruction of the dark lord. But now that he had returned, not even that wave seemed to be enough. She feared for the worst, she feared for the downfall of Arda.  
  
When they moved on, they send of Bormirol ahead of the group. Since he had the best and they where approaching the cave, he could see the army coming. The army would be leaving the cave about this time so they had to be extra careful. They send along Galad just in case. Bordarigorn had just done this for his own reasons. He hated this guy. His disgraced way of talking did not make him popular with the big man that was really sensitive when it concerned Anuion. Helkahothion and Mordariël seemed to be pleased with the decision. They had not walked for an hour when the two of them came running back. The enemy had been spotted and the where heading straight for us. The direction was changed and they headed North from the route. After a minute or five they found a ditch that was deep enough to conceal them all. Before they could see the army pass by, Samardil took out a package and ripped it open. It contained a bird. He scribbled something on a peace of paper and send the bird away. Mordariël could read the note very quickly and smiled when she figured out Samardil's intentions.  
  
They are coming.  
  
Signed, The pickup boys  
  
They sat down and watched the army pass by. Bordarigorn was irritated that he could not see them. He kept asking Bormirol what was happening. But there was nothing. There was only a group of 50 men. Argonath wanted to charge them, but Mordariël pulled him back.  
  
"You are looking with you nose. Look over there." She pointed.  
  
And there it was, a massive came marching with loud noise and thunder. Smashing everything in their way. Even if it did not bothered them. Just smashing anyway. The elves looked at them with disgust. It had been a bad day for the earth. The blood boiled in there vanes and they all stood there with tightened fists. All except Bordarigorn. He could not see anything and the others where to angry to speak. Filled with anger, the elves pushed Bordarigorn to the limit. He was strong and had a lot of stamina, but he was human and needed sleep. They walked all day and night and did not stop until they reached the cave. The found a suitable hideout. It was a shallow pit with a rock hanging over it. They had to go in one by one because of the narrow entrance. Once settled, they had to figure out how to get in and make a strike plan. But Bordarigorn did not care. He heared a sneering remark from Galad as he lied himself down to sleep. He did not even bother to toss the insolent elf away. Mordariël did this later on; she desperately wanted to break Bordarigorn's record. She forgot that she could not throw him 5 feet in a cave and she knocked down Luranarel and Samardil in the process. **************************************************************************** ****** Chapter six: Prisoner of war  
  
The stone floor was extremely cold and Anuion' s butt had the feeling as if it was just another part of it. A torch flickered, but barely gave any sufficient light. He could barely see the bar' s that surrounded him. There was no water, nor was there any food. Three was no form of furniture either. This was not a prison, it was a cage. And caged he was, like some monster. This thought gave Anuion an unpleasant feeling. As he scouted further, he could see that there where several cages attached to each other. They all had one entrance and exit which all come out into the hallway. At the end of it was a strong door. It looked quite heavy. But there where no guards in sight. Anuion stood up, but his head was still dizzy. He felt his head. Several times he must have been knocked out, according to his fingers. The memories of what happened slowly came dripped back into his mind. He remembered being carried a long way. Ten men, ten man dressed in a way he had only barely seen before: Easterlings. A ruined form of race. Once corrupted by the dark lord, now they where on the move again. Anuion did not know for what purpose and wasn't sure he would want to know. Being carried around had not done any good to his stomach, Anuion praised that the elves where so light. Bordarigorn would have been too heavy to carry and they would probably just killed him instead of dragging him all this way. Suddenly the door opened. It made a creaky and annoying sound. An Easterling entered the hallway and strode towards Anuion's cage. He carried nothing but clothes on his body. Except information. Anuion had to find out what was going on.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked, trying to sound nice.  
  
"Be quite elf!" The guard snapped. "Now listen up closely, because I am only going to say this ones. You have been captured by the army of Lord Sauron. You will be held here for further use. This prison is not to be left, for you could give away our position and then the strike will fail. You will be granted 3 questions. Think them carefully. I will be back within an hour." And with these words, the guard left.  
  
Anuion was shocked. Sauron had returned. He knew the stories of his father well. His father tolled him the horrifying tale of the battle on the slopes of Mt. Doom. Mordariël had been there too, but she was never too eager to be reminded about it. She only made remarks like: Remember the slaughtering we did there? Or: That was some battle eh? They like each other, Mordariël and Anuion. The two of them where a nasty couple. Very eager in battle. Mordariël often tolled Anuion how much he resembled his father's speed and accuracy. Anuion was proud of his father, but even more of his mother. For she had been on the slopes of Mt. Doom too, fighting side by side with Mordariël. It was then that his father met her. Anuion sat himself down on the floor once more. But when he thought over his questions, a thought struck him like lightning: Bordarigorn!  
  
"He must have gone looking for me when I was gone." Anuion thought.  
  
A little sign of hope crept back into Anuion's body. Maybe Bordarigorn was still alive. Maybe he had found out about the whole plan. Yes, he was cunning enough to find out about it. His mother raised no fool. Although his father was well on his way to do so. That was one thing Anuion knew. He fell back in deep thoughts about the questions, now more relieved. When the hour had passed, the guard came back. The cage opened and the Easterling strode towards Anuion. He seemed to be nervous about something. He had a piece of fabric with him. It looked familiar. Anuion's heart skipped when he saw what it was. The guard did not notice and couched.  
  
"Have you been traveling alone before your capture?" He asked with a neutral face.  
  
Anuion was relieved. Half. There where two options: Or they had captured Bordarigorn and they were testing him, or they did not have him and where trying to find out who had been there. He could either lie or tell the truth. At the moment, Anuion had nothing to loose and could only gain by lying. But telling lies was completely against his nature. He tried to think, but Mordariël's voice rang trough his mind.  
  
"If telling a lie helps people, you're not lying. You're just extending the truth for the benefits of others. As long as it is for a good purpose."  
  
Anuion looked the guard in the eyes with a stone look on his face and answered.  
  
"I was alone during my travels. Why do you ask?"  
  
The guard nodded and Anuion could breath again.  
  
"Okay first question, what is this strike force?" Anuion said quickly, trying to get more answers than he would ask for.  
  
"Eh, we eh, we are an army selected by the lord of the tower, made for the purpose to even Callas Galadhon with the ground. The lord has combined the forces of my people with his own Orcs."  
  
"Second question, why am I not dead yet?"  
  
"Uhm......well... because you are an elf. We have orders to keep elves within patrol range alive and completely intact." The guard sounded agitated. It was like he was the one in a cross hearing.  
  
Last one: where are my possessions? I mean my weapons and cloak." Anuion did not grant the Easterling any rest.  
  
This the guard did not know. Anuion assumed that he was just a simple messenger and not some high captain, as the Easterling wanted him to believe. It was clear that he was a prisoner of war. Taken to be used in negotiations when things went wrong. And if not useful for that, to be squeezed for every single bit of information. His father had heared stories of prisoners from the dark tower, and they where not pretty at all. The guard left the cage, but did not close the door. He came back with some food and water. He left it at the entrance of the cave and closed the door. With a quick pace, he marched to the door and slammed it hard when he left. Anuion could hear the lock twist. He was alone again. **************************************************************************** ****** Chapter seven: What to do, what to do? Argonath had been puzzled. He was not sure if Bordarigorn, the one that would lead them, was capable enough. Helkahothion was many more times older. And still that Bordarigorn was left in charge. He wondered why.  
  
"You look troubled, why is that flower?" Surendiriël said to Argonath.  
  
"Why is that human, and not Helkahothion, who is in charge. Helkahothion has seen more in his life I would say." Argonath asked.  
  
"Oh no he has not. He and me both have been send from our homes to the battlefield and then returned. Helkahothion never knew much of tactics. He was a great warrior yes, but he could not understand a plan until he saw it work. That is why he left the army soon after the battle. He could not take orders. Helka always thinks it was Anuion's love for nature that drove him away. But Anuion is just as big of a rebel as his father. He could not stand serving, nor did he take much of an order. Thrandhuil decided he could leave, because Anuion was no servant. He honored Anuion though. He and his son where good friends. Helkahothion was a good servant of Thrandhuil and their sons spent a lot of time together. Both fine archers. And quick, oh flower they could wield a knife. It was unbelievable. They could do anything with those things. Me, I despite combat, but the way those boys could fight was amazing. It was like a dance. But I am getting of the subject again sorry. The fact remains that Bordarigorn has been out in the wild all his life. And he is believed to see a lot of battle. He has seen more of Arda than you and me both. Yes flower; traveling can have its up-sides. He has seen almost every country."  
  
Surendiriël talked as if she was telling a bedtime story. And it also had that effect. It was growing late and the soft voice of Surendiriël had made Argonath drowsy. But he was fixed on listening. That Anuion came from a very special nest, that was for sure.  
  
"Ill take an early watch dear. Take a rest. Maybe you can catch something of the plan and find out where they will send you to." Surendiriël said smiling.  
  
"I tell you Bordarigorn, I say we lure them into the open. That way we can see what we are up against. What if that cave is crawling and they have still left us 300 men." Forodan said.  
  
"We are heavily outnumbered Forodan, that is for sure. The only way we can gain victory is to get them by surprise, hiding is not an issue. They will see it as a direct attack and will automatically charge. And if they are going outside, it will happen ordered and controlled. It is not as if they would leave their shelter for a couple of elves and a pesky human. No, when they are in there, they will be vulnerable. They won't be able to make decent strike orders. And not play those Easterling tactics for which they are famous. Inside they will be unorganized. They don't know we are coming for as far as I know." Bordarigorn said.  
  
"Yes, but what if they know?" Galad asked.  
  
"Than they would have send out no patrols and found out about this hideout a long time ago. And they would surely send out some guards. No, judging from the situation, they don't have the slightest clue we are here." Helkahothion said.  
  
"Since when did you know anything about tactics Helkahothion?" Galad snapped at Helkahothion.  
  
"You have a way to big mouth for a flower in this situation." Helkahothion said.  
  
"Don't you dare to attack that flower Helkahothion! You will need him desperately. I am not going to nurse him back to health even before he even has experienced battle." Surendiriël's voice came from the entrance.  
  
The sound of a javelin was heared and it struck next to Galad's head. The elf shrunk to the size of a child and was shaking from head to toe. Mordariël punched Helkahothion in the face and beckoned him not to play with those flowers again. They all decided to agree on Bordarigorn's plan. Not moments later, Surendiriël called upon Bordarigorn. A scout group had returned. It seemed that they could enter by bashing on the rocks five times with a hammer that the leader of the group carried with him. When Surendiriël looked closer, she saw that the huge stone was flat on the other side. It had a large system of ropes. Orcs on the side of the stone wielded a great wheel that pulled the ropes to move the stone. The stone rolled back. There where probably Orcs on the other side of the wheel too. Bordarigorn had everything he needed. Entering was going to be easy.  
  
"Okay listen up, here is the plan. The archers will take place over there at that rock. When the scout group returns, we shoot them before they knock. I will make sure that the entrance will be clear. Helkahothion, you will secure the left wheel and I will take the right. When the wheels are secured, I want the seven from Lothlorien to form a group. Watch each other's backs in there. I will go with Mordariël and Helkahothion. Buthilien, Luranarel, Sinderiël, and Samardil will form the third group. Surendiriël will stay at the archer's position and rush to the aid of the wounded. Surendiriël, when I blow my horn two times, you must rush in. you will be forced to fight since that is the sign when I will need you. Are there any questions?" Bordarigorn said as he explained the plan.  
  
"I hope that you will not blow your horn ranger. It will sound the time that I will break my oath and, for the first time in my life, kill a living creature." Surendiriël said.  
  
"Rest assured, I will only blow it two times if it requires my last breath." Bordarigorn assured.  
  
Bormirol had understood the plan. As a soldier of the Lothlorien army, he was used to orders and he did not care who gave them. As he went to get a rest, he could see Surendiriël talking to her sister. The two where so different from each other. Sinderiël was made for battle and Surendiriël hated every track of it. He heared that she became a healer just so she could erase the track of battle. Surendiriël was preaching to Sinderiël about trying not to kill those who surrender. Sinderiël had no ear for that. She thought that you choose a side and battle until it ends. Death or victory, their where no other options. Bormirol could not help but agree with Sinderiël. But he also felt a strange liking to Surendiriël. She had not killed in her life and her soul was clean. It had been hard for her to do this. Bormirol wanted to have a bite of fresh air and walked over to the two of them.  
  
"Good evening ladies. Tomorrow will be a bad day for those inside the cave won't you say?"  
  
"So I guess I will be the only one having a good time then flower." Surendiriël sighted.  
  
"I would not be so sure of that. It has been a while since I cracked some Orc skull."  
  
"Don't speak that way sister. Battle is not a good thing, I thought you might have figured that out by now."  
  
"Oh Surendiriel, if I got a gold piece for every time you said," battle is not a good thing" I could buy whole of Mirkwood. Won't ya say flower?"  
  
"Ehm, I'd like to stay without an opinion in this matter if you don't mind. Just a question Surendiriël, why do you keep referring to me and my mates as flowers?"  
  
"''You have to earn your name. Most people are named after great men or women, but do not life up to their name. So we decided that we call people that have not yet proven themselves flowers. Luranarel is a flower too, although she hates the name. Shooting at targets is easy. It is hard when under a full assault to shoot straight, believe me. It is in battle when you prove you are worth your name."  
  
"But Surendiriël never fought, why has she gotten her name?"  
  
"When you are in battle, you don't necessarily have to fight flower. My sister, although I don't like it, went running trough killing Orcs to the elves that where beaten down and gave aid. She can tie a bandage straight even when under attacked. She had sowed up a wound of an elf while she got shot in the leg in the middle of the process. Normally you would see an interruption in the line, but it was completely straight. So she just sewed up the wound even though she got shot. And it was that achievement, that earned her her name." Sinderiël said while glowing up with pride over her sister.  
  
"What did you do to earn your name?" Bormirol said, now more interested than he had ever been.  
  
"Me? I took the easy way. I just slaughtered down 256 Orcs in the battle at Mt. Doom and lived. Those critters are damn hard to hit, low to the ground as they are. The trick is to slice your blade from the bodem upwards. I managed to get a lot of them flying to the air. But not as good as Mordariël. With that broadsword of her, she managed to slice an Orc vertical in half. It stood there for about 5 seconds before the two parts fell apart. That was some awesome sight. You would have a hard time sowing him up eh Surendiriël?" Sinderiël said like if it was the same as running an errand.  
  
Bormirol spend the rest of the night, listening to Sinderiël for ways to kill an Orc. He kept saying "really" every time Sinderiël tolled him one of the tricks one of her companions had pulled on an Orc. She had the time of her life talking and made sure she did not leave out a single part. Then when Bordarigorn gave the signal. They all went to sleep. Galad muttered about not setting out a guar, but Helkahothion assured him that they would not be found out since even the snoring sounds would not be detected because of the distance between them and the cave. Galad wanted to struggle some more, but Sinderiël threw him trough the cave.  
  
"He does have a nice neck for throwing Helka. Maybe we should try him out in the open." She said threatening and sneering loud enough so that Galad could hear it. He made no sound and they rest assured with the thought that tomorrow they where going to retrieve Anuion. **************************************************************************** ****** Chapter eight: CHARGE!  
  
Bormirol sat behind the rock, waiting for the scout group to appear. It had not been easy just to hold tight, knowing that he was about to go underground, facing an enemy which size was unknown. The bushes shuddered and the Easterlings walked towards the cave door. They had exactly 10 archers in the group so they had enough. Surendiriël carried a bow too, but she never used it. It was a mystery to Bormirol why she had and he forgot to ask her, because the habit of earning his name had placed some type of pressure on him. They all fitted arrows on their bows and waited for the signal. Bordarigorn couched and before the Easterlings had turned their heads to see which direction the sound came from, they laid dead on the ground, impaled by elfish arrows. They moved quickly. Without too much of a fuzz, they dragged the bodies behind the rock where they had just been standing. Surendiriël looked disgusted at the bodies. She wanted them to be moved, but Bordarigorn owed her that there was no time. He regretted that, because he had great respect for the ways of the elven girl. Bordarigorn took the hammer and they all went to the entrance of the cave. The hammer swung back and forth, once, twice, three times, four times, five times! Nothing. A silence crept back as they stood there. It had always been five times, why didn't anything happen? Suddenly the rock shuddered and started to move, slowly but certain.  
  
Without hesitation, the three groups ran in immediately, Helkahothion and Bordarigorn secured the wheels. Javelins soared and arrows flew as the two fought their way over. The ropes that where attached to the stone where chopped down and the rock fell, crushing 5 Orcs in the process. Immediately the groups where formed.  
  
The soldiers from Lothlorien shot simultaneously and depleted their quivers fast. They took out the stick swords and in an arrow formation; they started making their way trough the hallways. Elgarnion had no trouble fighting these narrow spaces. It was hard for him to actually miss a target since the passages where so narrow. They reached a door and kicked it down. They found themselves in a kitchen staring in the face of about two dozen Orcs. Without hesitation they charged them. Elgarnion hew down his first Orc ever to be killed in his life. He could not look at it for a second already jumped on his back. He could not shake it of and just bashed his back to a wall as hard as he could. The Orc was temporarily stunned and Elgarnion stabbed him with a fierce full blow, thus cracking open his skull. He saw Galad fiercely slashing and bashing. Galad had a style of fighting that could remind you of human blood. He stabbed an Orc cut upwards, and in the same move he bashed his blade in the skull of another foe. It seemed that his moves where part of one giant move. As if he was performing a combo resulting in several casualties. He just went on and did not even bother to look at the creature he had just struck down. Within no time they had killed all the Orcs. They regrouped and went on to the next room.  
  
Sinderiël's group had gone into a different hallway. They had the sisters Buthilien and Luranarel up front, since they where the only one carrying bows. They shot their way towards the first room, which turned out to be the armory. Samardil was glad they reached it. With the armory out of reach, the people inside could not arm themselves. If they had not been armed already. They met high resistance. There where at least 50 Orcs in there. They did not notice them entering at first and the two sisters depleted their quivers without much distraction. They had to shoot past the heads of Samardil and Sinderiël who where fending of the attackers. Sinderiël noticed that the fighting skills of Erebor paid of well in the hands of an elf, since Samardil could kill an Orc just with one strike of his axe. The boy seemed to be having fun at this and charged the remaining of the group who where on the defense. And breaking up defense was his specialty. He bashed into the group and made a 360 degrees spin on his right foot with his axes out. Ridiculous as it seemed, it did had effect considering the fact the Orcs had no shield or armor and only their swords to fend of the whirling axes. They fell like young trees and soon the only thing heared in the armory was the heavy breathing of Samardil.  
  
The three in Bordarigorn's group had the most difficult task. They had to find Anuion. Bordarigorn had entered the sleeping quarters and took out his knife and shield. Without consulting he bashed into a group of Easterlings and they where down with the wink of an eye. All except one. The Easterling carried a large wound on his arm and it was very deep. Bordarigorn stabbed his knife trough the Easterlings head and pushed his head against the wall.  
  
"Where is the prisoner?" Bordarigorn demanded.  
  
"Why should I tell you, I am a dead man."  
  
"I might not be as good at torture as the ones in the dark tower, but I know the ways in the field, tell me and I will finish you of quickly."  
  
"I will tell you as soon as pig's fly you pathetic excuse for a human."  
  
Without warning, Bordarigorn pulled the knife out of the Easterling's leg. He stepped back and kicked him on the kneepads. The man fell down with a cracking noise that even made Helkahothion's face turn gray.  
  
"Let's see how brave you are with a crushed knee my friend. Now tell me, where is the prisoner?"  
  
"I spit on your demands. Is that the best you can do?"  
  
Bordarigorn lifted the man up and made him stand on his other leg. He with great force he stabbed the Easterling in his collarbone. It broke and Bordarigorn pulled this knife upwards. The Easterling started to bleed and screamed for merci.  
  
"You could have had merci a long time ago. Now tell me, where is the prisoner. Where is Anuion damnit!"  
  
"Prisoners hall. Go straight on and take the second door on your left. I swear it is the truth! The man cried like a lamb brought to the slaughter.  
  
"Thank you for your cooperation."  
  
Without even paying attention, Bordarigorn placed his hand on the man's head. He twisted twice and broke his neck. The lifeless body sank to the ground as Bordarigorn released it. Mordariël had done nothing but stare at what was happening. She had fought yes, but it was just a short part that you actually had to face your enemy's face before the kill. It was either him or you back then and you would not have to worry about it later. But Bordarigorn could have let the man live. He could have granted him the merci that he had asked for. And yet he killed him like it was some sort of wild animal. Helkahothion did not seem bothered with the fact. He just did like Bordarigorn. He asked if she was ready and if they could move on.  
  
"Helka must have tolled that boy something I don't know." Mordariël thought to herself.  
  
They ran into the direction that the Easterling had sent them to. They found the door, but it was heavily guarded. The guardroom next to it had emptied and a small army of 40 men stood in the tight hallway. Helkahothion and Mordariël saw this from a distance and as the group charged, Bordarigorn emptied his quiver and Helkahothion made his javelin' s fly. Most of the short spears that Helkahothion threw impaled several, so did the arrows from Bordarigorn's bow. It seemed that the so-called small army was only a patrol group of 20 men when they finally reached the three. Mordariël ran to the Orcs and Easterlings and hewed as if her life depended on it. It did of course but she had seen much worse. The 20 of them did not stand a chance due the lack of armor and the swiftness in which Mordariël's broadsword, Helkahothion's sword and Bordarigorn's dagger killed them. Soon they found themselves in a hallway smelling of death and blood and nothing in their way. The door to the prison was locked. Helkahothion bent over to the look and stuck in piece of iron wire.  
  
"This is taking to long Helka, out of the way." Bordarigorn said as he held his shield in front of his shoulder, ready to bash open the door.  
  
"Wait just a minute, you might break something. This door looks strong ranger."'''  
  
And just when Helkahothion had opened the door, Bordarigorn crushed into it. The door swept open and Bordarigorn, who did not expect an open door, flew into the room and struck the wall at the end of the corridor. Anuion was surprised to see his close companion bash into the wall adjacent to his cell.  
  
"For heavens sake, what on earth are you doing? Is this one of your jokes again Bordarigorn? I would like to see that one where you jump out of a tree making bird sounds again. That one gave me a laugh." Anuion said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"'Don't make it any worse. The ranger would be stupid enough to do it. I tolled him to wait, but that temper of his. By Eru, he could have just broken his skull on that door. Oh by the way, nice to see you son."  
  
"Dad! And Mordariël! This is a happy hour indeed."  
  
Helkahothion sent his son backwards as he tried to pick the lock. After 10 minutes of swearing and cursing, he still had not managed to open it.  
  
"This time, you will move out of my way gramps." Bordarigorn said.  
  
He placed his shield in front of his shoulder again and bashed with full throttle against the iron door in the gate. It bended and had a large dent in it. Bordarigorn grabbed to top and with all his might, he pulled it down. Helkahothion and Mordariël assisted and with their combined power they bended the door down so that there was a hole big enough for Anuion to crawl trough. He stood there smiling and walked passed them. Outside there was an Orc on a stool leaning against the wall. Mordariël had divided his head in two pieces and it lay there motionless. They could not see what Anuion was doing, but a few seconds later he came back with a smile on his face. He stuck something in the lock and twisted. He pushed the door and it opened.  
  
"Next time you break me out, use a key." He said smiling.  
  
Mordariël punched him in the face.  
  
"Next time tell us there is a key smart ass. There are a lot of fine warriors sticking their neck out for you and you are keeping us up. Bordarigorn, give the kid his weapons so we can move on." She snapped.  
  
Bordarigorn froze for a moment. Mordariël had called him by his actual name. He knew the process of earning your name and it took him 20 Orcs before Anuion would call him by his own name. And now Mordariël called him by his name. He felt honored in a weird sort of way. This elf, approximately 40 times his age, thought that he was worth something. Even though he had a big ego, Bordarigorn was flattered.  
  
"Come on ranger. We don't have all day you know." Helkahothion said, apparently not thinking he deserves it.  
  
Bordarigorn gave Anuion his sword, knife, bow and an empty quiver. Anuion stretched his arm for a second and then headed out with the group. Outside the prison corridor, the cave had now fully awoken. Helkahothion, Anuion and Bordarigorn refilled their quivers before they set out for the next room. Bordarigorn kicked the door open, but the room was deserted. It was a common room. They ran trough the room to the other side where there was another door. Mordariël reached it first and kicked it open. This room was filled with long tables and chairs. This apparently dining room was not deserted. Or you might not call it that way. Orc and Easterling bodies where scattered along the room and they jut lied there, some bleeding, some not. Some still breathing heavy. They ran to a door on their right. This time it was Anuion who kicked it open while having an arrow fitted on his string facing forward. He praised himself lucky he had, because the moment the door opened, an Easterling ran to Anuion. Anuion acted on impulse and the arrow penetrated the Easterlings eye. He was knocked back and Anuion ran into the room that contained at least 15 Orcs. He drew another arrow and shot down an Orc before he took out his dagger and knife for the kill. The beasts and Easterlings where caught of guard and Anuion swept trough them like a hot knife trough butter. Helkahothion, Mordariël and Bordarigorn had noticed another door, but it was already open and Orcs came running trough it. They fought with renewed vigor and it only cost Bordarigorn a cut on his arm. It bleeded a little, but he would life.  
  
The dead bodies they had found where the work of the Lothlorien soldiers. They had currently managed to get into the very heart of the cave and where being attacked from different sides. Elgarnion charged at a group of Easterlings who carried bows and where about to get arrows. Even before they could shoot, most of them where killed. On of them though, managed to get his hands on an arrow and shot down the young elf. The arrow impaled his shoulder and Elgarnion fell on the ground. He would not rest and decided to give it al for his home country. He got up and in the process jammed his sticksword in the archer that had shot him down. But he was on a deserted island. His friends could not rush to his aid. An Orc attacked him from the side. Elgarnion pulled out the arrow and with all his might he struck at the Orc's body with it. He managed to wound him enough and could rise to his full posture. He finished of the Orc with a stab of his sticksword, but before he could turn around, an Easterling stabbed him in the back. Furious with the strike he turned around and punched the Easterling. The man fell over and Elgarnion jumped him. With the dagger still in his back. He broke the neck of the man. He felt a sliding pain as the dagger was pulled out. But it was not a friend. An Orc stabbed him again and Elgarnion passed out in a red blur, moments away from getting saved. Potatothan had noticed Elgarnion standing alone and tried to make his way to him. Trough the shield of enemies he could see Elgarnion getting stabbed. Filled with anger, he started striking with his sticksword as if it was a scythe. He reached his friend soon enough, but found him on the ground. Dead. With an Orc on top of him still stabbing. Potatothan lifted the Orc single handedly and threw him of Elgarnion. He lifted his weapon above his head and stabbed the foul creature in the leg. Then he stabbed him in the other leg. After stabbing both arms, he chopped of all of his limbs and left the Orc lying there. Still alive, but in gruesome pain.  
  
"No one messes with my friends." Potatothan screamed as he ran into a group of Orcs, which he killed almost at impact.  
  
The others saw Elgarnion's dead body and filled with rage. They did not fight now because they had to, they fought for the honor of a friend. They where going to avenge his death. They emptied the room with ferocious sweeps and horrifying screams. As soon as there where no more foes in sight, they lifted Elgarnion's body on a table. And then the six Lothlorien soldiers, for the first time in their career in the army, ignored an order. They split up in three groups of two and each took a different direction. The loremasters of Lothlorien often tolled of the savage way the had fought. Savage, but effective. They ran into a room, did not look around, and slaughtered every living thing except their companion. And as their massacre endured, they kept shouting the name of their deceased friend: Elgarnion. But alas, anger is not enough when outnumbered. Two Easterling archers who stood in a corridor shot down the poor Galad from behind. In his blind rage, he did not have the wits to see them. He was shot down like a pig. Helkahothion, who never used his real name, spoke of him afterwards with honor, since he had taken down 143 foes before dying himself. But the most magnificent thing happened after the death of Galad. Forendil, who had witnessed Galad getting shot before is very own eyes, struck down the two archers. They appeared to be standing in front of a door. Filled with anger over the loss of his two friends, Forendil kicked in the door. The room behind it was the meeting room and a lot of the remaining of the inhabitants of the cave where gathered there. The room contained 53 Easterlings. Forendil, blinded by hatred, rage, anger and grief, charged the room. Only one person could tell what the room looked afterwards. And that person was Forendil who had come out unharmed and even without a scratch.  
  
Buthilien, Luranarel, Samardil and Sinderiel had not been sitting on their butt's either. They had worked down quite a few rooms and slaughtered a lot of Easterlings. They reached the room containing the dead Elgarnion and Luranarel, who had proven to be a great warrior, broke down in tears. She sank to her knees and held the hand of the fallen soldier. Buthilien sighted. This was exactly why she did not want Luranarel to come. Luranarel cried and it was hard for Samardil to get her out of there. The girl was a mess. They rushed outside. The fresh air did Luranarel some good. She sat on her knees and breathed slowly. Surendiriel wanted to see what was going on, but at the same moment, a horde of Orcs came running outside. The terribly loud war cry of Bordarigorn followed them as they ran. They saw the group of Samardil and charged them. With Luranarel on the ground, they where heavily outnumbered. Samardil waved his axes and struck down a lot of enemies. But it was not enough. More kept coming. It seemed that the cave was almost completely emptied and the survivors ran for their lives. Buthilien and Luranarel fought fiercely against the number of enemies that kept growing. From the cave, the name Elgarnion was shouted. But only vaguely. They had to hold tight until reinforcements came. Sinderiel wielded her knifes at great speed. She went trough flesh as if she was cutting herbs. A circle of dead Easterlings and Orcs surrounded her. An Orc jumped, and got his arm chopped of by Samardil. But due to the unhappy way the Orc got hit, he was swung back and struck Sinderiel in the back. The girl fell over and Surendiriel cried out of fear for her sister. Two Orcs had jumped on top of her. Surendiriel expected her sister to stand up any moment. But she didn't. Instead of her sister, an Orc stood up, holding two pointy ears he just cut off. They where elfish. Surendiriel did nothing but stare for a couple of seconds, but then she snapped. She took out her bow and shot down 20 Orcs before drawing her knife. She ran into the battle and loudly screamed "SINDERIEL!!!!"  
  
Her fierce performance even scared Samardil for a moment. She had taken up a dagger from her sister and it looked like she just kept spinning. She wielded the weapons so fast that Samardil could not even follow them. The pile around her grew bigger. And Orc jumped her on the back and stabbed her in the arm. She screamed out of anger and only got stronger by this. She threw him of and stabbed him eight times before concerning the Easterling that held her arm. He had no weapons and tried to get a grip of her. She managed to get a grip on her wrist and one of his friends came rushing towards the girl with a bad grin on his face. Surendiriel was the type to be slaughtered without resistance, but as Helkahothion arrived on the scene, he saw her throw the Easterling on his mate and throwing a dagger that had such force, that it impaled both of them. The five remaining soldiers from the Lothlorien army joined in and under the loud screaming of Elgarnion, Sinderiel and Galad, they slaughtered down the survivors. All except one. Bordarigorn grabbed him by the neck and threw him away from the cave. Once again he reached the five foot he promised. Surendiriel pulled an arrow out of a dead Orc and shot the Easterling in the rear.  
  
"Go back to your people and tell them not to temper with the elves of Lothlorien again!" She shouted after the cowering Easterling.  
  
"And don't mess with the friends of Bordarigorn either little weasel. Or I will personally break you little scrawny neck." Helkahothion added.  
  
The Easterling ran like a dog and while walking back they suddenly heared a scream of pain.  
  
"He must have pulled out that arrow I shot him up his-"  
  
"Mind your language Surendiriel. Their are still youngsters around."  
  
"Those flowers have earned your respect Helka. And I think that they have also earned their names by now." Bordarigorn said.  
  
"I was talking about you Bordarigorn."  
  
The next moment was sad. Potatothan, Forodan, Bormirol, Argonath and Forendil went back to get their deceased friends. With improvised stretchers they carried them out. They build one for Sinderiel as well. Samardil and Surendiriel wanted to carry her, but Anuion and Bordarigorn would not allow this. They had caused this trouble and where going to take the consequences. They lifted the stretcher and the 13 survivors went back home. They had gained one, but lost three. It was a sad day indeed. **************************************************************************** ****** Chapter nine: The homecoming.  
  
The guard at the gate saw them from a distance. Up front was a man carrying a stretcher. The group had returned. But not without victims. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriël summoned the group directly to their throne. They walked up with the deceased and laid them on the ground before the feet of Galadriel and Celeborn.  
  
"Alas ranger, you have regained your friend. But at a terrible price. Two of my soldiers and one of my finest scouts. These are terrible times indeed. I'd like to thank Samardil for his note. The army came faster than expected. We where able to get the defenses up in just about the time we had. I thank you Bordarigorn for thinking of our city before going rushing in that cave head over heals. Where you able to find something useful in there?" Celeborn said.  
  
"Nothing but death and decay. And a laughing elf." Bordarigorn replied simply.  
  
"If you don't mind Celeborn, we are tired and these warriors have to be buried with honor. We would like to get to that before taking a well earned rest."  
  
"As you wish Surendiriel. You know best."  
  
They took up the dead one more time and carried them back to their houses. The family cried over the death of Galad. He had been young and his death struck like a knife. His father found comfort in the fact that he had earned his name with Mordariël and Helkahothion and that he had fought bravely. The other families took the deaths quite well. Their children had been in the army for quite some time and they expected that it could happen sometime. The three where buried under a beautiful Mallorn tree. And Bordarigorn sad himself by it every day he spend in Lothlorien. Even after 50 years. If he ever paid a visit to Lothloriën he made it a habit that he would always spend an hour at the grave. Anuion and the other elves sang a mourning song that lasted for about two hours. Bordarigorn did not join in with them. The grief was to deep and he could not yet express it in songs. He just sat there and listened as the elves sang about the great deeds performed by the deceased.  
  
Potatothan could not take it any longer and he left the grave. The loss of Elgarnion had struck him heavy. He walked trough the forest and for a moment, he did not care who would win or loose. All he wanted was to say a last and decent goodbye to Elgarnion. He never had the chance to say goodbye. The view of his friend lying on the ground with a large cut was burned to his retina. He took a pebble and threw it away. It bounced on a tree and fell on the ground. He wished he was that pebble. Just a rock. No feelings, no friends, nothing to worry about. Just be yourself and do what you are supposed to do. Being a rock was so much easier. Potatothan couldn't care anymore if he was living or dead so he just laid himself down and felt back into the dreamworld.  
  
He woke up a few hours later and it was dark. Potatothan walked back to his house and found it filled with his friends. They looked very concerned.  
  
"Where have you been? We have been looking for you for hours." Bormirol said.  
  
"I went into the forest. Just wandering. Nothing happened. Relax." Potatothan assured his mates.  
  
The soldiers spend the rest of the day talking about the deceased. Every flaw and perfection was mention and they parted the next day with a feeling of satisfaction.  
  
Anuion and Bordarigorn where heading out again too. The events had placed a sad feeling over them, and it where times like this that they had the urge to visit their parents. Since Anuion already had spent some time with Helkahothion, Anuion went with Bordarigorn too visit his family in Bree. The two travelers where summoned to Celeborn. And as they stepped in they could see a great relieve on his face.  
  
"The war is over. Gondor has a new king. King Ellesar has heared of the events in the cave and wishes to meet with you all. No one is going though. They want to stay here and spend as much time with their families. Will you be going to visit king Ellesar?"  
  
"Ellesar you say? Isildur's heir. Right. Yeah sure Ill go. But not right now. I am going to visit my family first. I will pay him visit in three months. Could you tell him that?"  
  
"I guess I could send him a message. Ill see to it that it is done."  
  
"Great. Well, where off. I'm sure we will meet again."  
  
"I'm sure we will. Go with the blessing of the Golden Wood Bordarigorn."  
  
Bordarigorn and Anuion walked down the stairs and trough the gate. They where halfway when Bordarigorn suddenly stopped. His mouth fell open and he stared at Anuion.  
  
"What is it Bordarigorn?"  
  
"Bordarigorn, he called me Bordarigorn. Not ranger, but Bordarigorn. I have earned my name with him." Bordarigorn said stunned.  
  
"You sure did ranger."  
  
They both laughed and continued on their journey. It was starting to get dark and under the dark sun the pitched their camp. They where going home at last.  
  
The End 


End file.
